


Don't You Ever

by boisinberryjamarama (hollyG35)



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyG35/pseuds/boisinberryjamarama
Summary: "Don't you ever do that to me again." What ever could Sidney mean by do that TO HIM? What could Geordie possibly ever do to him? My drabbley mental wanderings on that moment in the hospital in season 1.
Relationships: Sidney Chambers/Geordie Keating
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Don't You Ever

Sidney looked to the side table while setting the water glass down and then felt a shock run up his arm when Geordie's hand landed on it. He froze for a moment feeling like he must be imagining the grip, but the extra couple of pats Geordie landed there made it real. He finally dragged his stunned gaze to Geordie's face. 

_"You're not going to die. You're **not** going to die." The nurse pushed Sidney back, forcing him to let Geordie's bloody hand slide out of his grasp. He felt like a piece of himself went with the older man down the hallway to the perilous, unknown future. Felt like it was the piece that kept him standing upright in situations like this. What would he do without Geordie's no-nonsense approach...his snarky comments about the state of Sidney's love life...about his dogged faith in God that the cynical cop just couldn't resist taking jabs at...without his dry humor and the way he could make Sidney smile in even the worst of times. What would he do without Geordie??_

Sidney looked down at Geordie's hand on his and felt the exhaustion and fear of the last day and a half crash into him and shove him into a reckless mood. He covered the other man's hand with his right and then slowly turned his left underneath to clasp Geordie in his safe, protective grip if only for this moment. He held on tight and said the only thing he could think to say in that moment. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He just barely kept his voice from breaking completely. From the way Geordie glanced at him and then really, truly looked at him, he could tell what he meant had come through. That he understood Sidney was trying to say he would collapse in on himself and likely never recover if he lost this gruff, prickly, beautiful man.


End file.
